Warriors Super Edition - Heathertail's Lie
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: Jess is a simple loner who loses her only kit. It's a miracle when she finds an abandoned kit in the forest near the lake. But the kits grows older, and seems to always want to be like a clan cat. And why does he look so much like that warrior named Lionblaze? ONESHOT YEAH


**So I just thought of this while writing in my profile XD It's about a secret Heathertail had to keep, and lie about. I made it up as I wrote so the ending sucks but whatever man! ONESHOT!**

* * *

"Congrats, Breezepelt!" Onestar meowed happily to Heathertail's mate.

"Our kit's will be as pretty as you." Breezepelt whispered to her. This disturbed her. Firstly, for the seven millionth time, she was wondering who killed and replaced Breezepelt. He_ never_ spoke to _anyone_ so fondly or nicely! And secondly because these weren't his kits. She knew she was expecting them before she became mates with Breezepelt.

She was expecting Lionblaze's kits.

She was terribly worried. What if they looked like him, and everyone found out?! She looked at her swollen belly and gulped. She was due any day now. She was scared. As if on cue, something moved in her belly.

"Owww!" She meowed quietly. At once Breezepelt took of the medicine cat den. He appeared a moment later, practically dragging Kestrelflight over. Heathertail closed her eyes as another pain came. She let her legs take her to the nursery, where Breezepelt shooed out the other cats. She lay there as more pain came. Suddenly it all came in a rush, and the last she saw was Kestrelflight's terrified face.

* * *

"Heathertail, please wake up!" Breezepelt meowed anxiously. Heathertail opened one of her eyes very slowly.

"It hurts…" She moaned.

"You lost a lot of blood, but Kestrelflight saved you." Breezepelt exclaimed.

"We don't know for sure." Kestrelflight warned.

"How many kits?" Heathertail asked.

"Two." Breezepelt answered.

"Where are they?" Heathertail asked. The two toms were silent. "No!" Heathertail realized. "Where are they?"

"Weaselfur went to bury them…" Kestrelflight meowed.

"I want to see them first!" Heathertail shrieked.

"He went ages ago… and he's burying them at the edge of the territory, in that bit with the tree's and forest." Breezepelt told her. Heathertail jumped up. The two toms tried to hold her down, but she was a queen in search of her kits. They had no chance. She got the entrance of the camp and collapsed.

"It hurts so much!" She groaned. But as she saw Kestrelflight and Breezepelt padding over, she forced herself to get up and keep going. She HAD to see her kits.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Jess padded through the forest, away from her kit. He had been born dead.

"You promised me, Harry!" She howled at the sky, throwing her head back, "You promised he'd live to see the forest and have the best prey, and fight a clan cat! _You promised me!_" Harry was her mate, a large black tom. At the moment he was probably in their den, sleeping. Jess looked at her simple black-and-white pelt.

"He was beautiful, my kit. He looked like me… But so much more amazing…" She whispered. Suddenly a sound made her prick her ears. An extremely faint mewing. Scenting the air, she could smell it. A kit! Was it hers? But as she followed the sound and scent, it lead her a different way; towards the moors. Just at the edge of the forest, Jess could make out a tiny shape. As she drew near, she saw two kits! One of them was a light brown she-cat, the other a golden tom. They were both dead, and looked as if they had been half-buried, but the cat got bored and left them half emerged from the dirt. But if they were dead, how did she here and scent life? Then she heard it again. She looked down, and saw the golden tom's flank rising and falling very slightly.

"I have milk." She meowed softly to herself. She picked up the kit, and ran home.

* * *

It was not long before the battle with the Dark Forest when Heathertail and Breezepelt stopped being mates. She hated him, and Weaselfur and Kestrelflight. The kits hadn't been buried properly, and when she'd found them, one had been taken by a fox! She had seen the fame, a tiny replica of herself, and she knew the other one must've looked exactly like his father, with bright amber eyes, and golden fur. Probably. Heathertail curled up in a ball in the warriors den, and slept.

* * *

"Spark, sit down." Harry meowed patiently to 'his' kit. Spark lifted a massive golden paw and batted the leaf one last time, before bringing it down to his other paw, which was as white as snow. He sat.

"C;mon, let's learn some fighting and stuff! Let's pretend to be clan cats. You can't be called Harry, Da, you sound like a kittypet. How about… Nightstar! And Ma, you can be called Patchfur and I'll be Sparkpaw!" He meowed with one breath.

"That's what we're here to talk about." Jess mewed, "We need to speak with you about clan cats."

"Son, you are not a clan cat. You need to stop fantasizing about it. You don't have any clan blood, you're one of us!" Harry meowed.

"Why don't we just go join them?" Spark asked, "Then we WOULD be clan cats! How awesome would that be?"

"No, Spark!" Jess growled fiercely. "We are not clan cats!" Spark, taken aback by his Ma's ferocity, growled.

"You don't have to hiss at me!" He growled, "I'm just meowing!"

"Well don't just meow!" Harry jumped in, snarling.

"I'll do what I like, thanks! I'm 18 moons old! I'm almost fully grown!" Spark shot back.

"Note the almost? You're still our kit, and you will stop thinking about the clans!" Jess hissed.

"No!" Spark snarled, "I want to join them! When we go and visit that kittypet Horace, I can see them from the fence! I see them hunting all the time, and once, when I was still tiny, I saw them fighting. One of the cats looked like me, except he had amber eyes, and no white paw, and he was the BEST at fighting! He didn't even get hurt!"

"That's because he's lucky! Didn't you see the other cats, covered in blood? Have you ever looked like that?" Harry asked, but shot a glance at Jess. _A golden cat who looks like him?! _

"I wouldn't mind, because I'd be with- Hey, what was that?" Spark suddenly asked, "That look you just gave Ma?"

"Nothing!" Harry meowed, a little too quickly. Spark took a step forward, and for once was thankful that he was so big; he was the same height as his father already!

"Tell me." He meowed. Jess looked at Harry. Harry looked at Jess.

"Maybe we should tell him…" Jess mewed. Harry's eyes widened.

"Tell me what? What do you need to tell me?" Spark asked. Harry looked at Jess once more, then nodded.

"Jess and I… we are not your parents." He meowed.

"What?" Spark asked, "Wait that doesn't make sense, how-"

"Just listen." Harry cut him off. Jess looked Spark in the eye.

"18 moons ago, I had a kit named Star. He died. While I was grieving, I strayed into clan territory and found two kits, a brown she-kit, and a golden tom. The golden tom was breathing, so I took him here to be my kit. I named him Spark." He mewed. Spark was silent for a few moments.

"Ok…" He finally meowed, looking a little bewildered. He thought for a moment, "You found me near the lake, in clan territory?" He asked. Harry nodded solemnly. A grin crept across Spark's face.

'I have warrior blood! I'm a clan cat! I knew it!' He meowed happily. "We have to join them now! I need to meet my parents!" Jess shook her head.

"No." She meowed. Spark sighed.

"We just had this argument!" He mewed, but this time, he didn't continue. He just followed Harry and Jess back to the Fallen Trees, where they lived.

* * *

Spark crept quietly towards the lake, making sure not to make a sound. Jess and harry thought he was hunting. He smiled when he got there; he just loved staring at the blue water.

"Lionblaze?" Came a voice. Spark whipped round, to see a group of four cats. Two of them were older than him, and two younger. The older two were both she-cats; one gray and the other tortoise-shell. The two younger were both toms; one pure white, and the second one was a brown tabby.

"That's not Lionblaze's, or any clan cats, scent, Poppyfrost." The gray she-cat meowed.

"But Cinderheart, it looks like him!" The white tom meowed.

"Snowstorm, be quiet, it could be an evil rouge!" That was the brown tabby, "I'll shred him for you!" He meowed, suddenly lunging at Spark. Spark was ready though. As the tabby jumped onto him, he let his breath out, and lay limp. The tabby jumped up with triumph, just to be pushed down again, and pinned down by Spark.

"Tigerstripes!" The gray she-cat, Cinderheart, called angrily. "I'm surprised any kit of Dovewing's would attack a cat for no reason!"

"He's trespassing!" The tabby, who must be Tigerstripes, growled from under Sparks paws. Spark let him run back to the group, "I bet Tigerstar wouldn't have stopped a warrior from punishing a rouge. I'M going to be as great as him one day!"

"Tigerstar was evil!" The white tom meowed.

"Shut up, Snowstorm! What would you know?" Tigerstripes growled.

"Cloudtail and Brightheart told me!" Snowstorm retorted.

"Your parents are DEAD!" Tigerstripes laughed.

"Tigerstripes, stop." The tortoise-shell, Poppyfrost mewed. The tabby did stop mewing, but Spark could see the laughter in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Cinderheart asked.

"Looking for my parents." Spark explained the whole story.

"We could bring you back with us, and see what Bramblestar knows." Poppyfrost meowed when he was done. Spark didn't know who Bramblestar was, but he knew he must be the leader; he'd learned a tiny bit of clan ways from watching. With Poppyfrost and Tigerstripes at the front, and Cinderheart behind, Spark walked alongside Snowstorm.

"Hi, I'm Snowstorm." The white tom meowed.

"Spark." Spark told him. Snowstorm nodded.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"A little in between the clan territories, and the mountains. There're a lot of fallen trees around, so me, Jess and Harry live in the hollows and branches."

"Nice." Snowstorm mewed, "I live…" He paused, "Here!" Spark looked up and saw a bush. Poppyfrost leapt into the bush. Then Tigerstripes. Then Snowstorm. _How do they all fit in there? _Spark wondered. He leapt in afterwards, and realized he fell for a little longer than he should of. Hard earth hit his paws, and he realized he was in some kind of dip in the ground. Looking around, he saw brambles and sticks that had been stacked together to form some kinds of dens. On the far side of the hollow, there was a ledge, and beneath it a smaller den than the others. Spark watched as Cinderheart burst into the hollow, and ran straight over to that den. Soon she came out with a dark brown tabby, similar looking to Tigerstripes. He made a magnificent jump onto the ledge, and full of authority, his voice rang out in the hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" It didn't take long until cats were padding out of dens, all to the 'Highledge'. He felt someone gently pushing him, and saw Cinderheart trying to nudge him towards the brown tabby, who must be Bramblestar. He padded over and sat directly beneath the ledge, ignoring the looks from the clan cats.

"The small border patrol have just returned, and told me that they have found a loner, who is claiming to have kin in the clans. He wishes to stay and find these cats." Bramblestar howled. Spark frowned. He hadn't mewed anything about wanting to stay.

"I have decided, that because this cat may have warrior blood, we should accept him into the clan." At this, all of the cats began howling and hissing at him.

"This is happening to often!" Some cat growled.

"This is my decision!" Bramblestar yowled at every-cat, "This cat will join, and train to be a warrior. I do not know his name, but his new clan name shall be… Brackenpaw!"

"Won't he need a mentor?" Cinderheart called. Bramblestar nodded, "And Cinderheart, you, Poppyfrost and Snowstorm seem to be the only cats accepting him, so you will mentor him." Then he jumped down from the ledge, and back into his den.

"But he's way old to be an apprentice!" Snowstorm meowed to Cinderheart.

"He needs to learn the way of the warrior code. But after watching him beat Tigerstripes, I'd say he'll be a warrior soon." Cinderheart meowed.

* * *

"Bye, Heathertail!" Lionblaze and Brackenheart called at the same time. Knowing why, Brackenheart cringed, but smiled too. When he's found out, Lionblaze was astonished, he didn't even know Heathertail had had kits, and Cinderheart was furious. But his former mentor didn't stay angry for long, and now Lionblaze and her had another kit; Sparkkit. Brackenheart would love to have him as his apprentice, but he knew Birchstar didn't think kin should mentor kin. Oh well, he could still hope. As RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan headed away from the gathering, Brackenheart followed his father and Cinderheart back with ThunderClan.

**Wow writing an ending was hard. I was going to make him Sparkpaw but REALLY?! That would be a little... Y'know. So yeah. Named after Brackenfur, my 8th fave or something.**


End file.
